Cold War
by Lollilollicandypop
Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: A little something. Just got inspired to write about jealousy all of a sudden? So review and tell me what you think. **

**Another Note: Lucy won't be partying alone with the green eyed monster, just so you know.**

* * *

"Natsu," she called from her table. "I'm going to head out first, okay?"

The pinkette barely looked up at her and grinned. "Huh? Oh-Yeah, sure Lucy. I'd see you back at the apartment later."

She nodded and headed to the doors of the Strauss' Cafe.

The blonde pushed through the glass doors and stepped out of the building, the occasional wind chime following her deparature.

A few blocks away from the building, Lucy inhaled the chilly late afternoon air and let out a heartful exhale.

She tried.

She really, really tried NOT to get jealous.

But she is. She knows she is.

It was a beautiful day, well, for everyone but her, anyway.

It's been a total of four months and three weeks since Lisanna Strauss got home from the States.

Lisanna, the gorgeous blue eyed model who was apparently Mirajane and Elfman's youngest sister. Lisanna, who had barged in through their office with a sugar sweet smile that had managed to blow the top off everyone present on that fateful Friday lunch break. Lisanna, who had everyone around Lucy run like over emotional madmans to the door just to give her a hug, confusing the hell out of the blonde.

After a few hazy minutes of tears and warm welcome and laughters, she had been informed that the girl had belonged to their family inside Fairy Tail Inc., and to moved to States a few years back and work for Edolas Inc..

For some reasons, the youngest Strauss decided to transfer back to Magnolia. And a few weeks after, got herself employed in Fairy Tail Inc.

Everyone was ecstatic of her return. Lucy could honestly see the reason why. After a few hours of celebrating her return, the blonde and the new comer had conversed. She was a delightful girl, Lucy would give her that. Her blue orbs had shone as she told stories about anything at all. To say that they had a good start would have been an understatement, considering that they had drunk till they passed out side by side by the end of the night.

Soon after that, and after several coffee breaks together, they had become close friends. She had learn that the female and her boyfriend, who at the time had been on an out of the country trip for three months for some negotiations with Blue Pegasus Corp., had been close when she still lived in Magnolia, even before they had gotten the job in FT Inc..

She had felt nothing more than a little tug at the gut back then, and had never thought of it after that, since everyone seemed close to the girl. She must consider everyone_ close friends._

That opinion had changed drastically the moment her boyfriend had burst into her office after his business trip when coincidentally, Lisanna had dropped by a few hours before and used the excuse of giving her donuts to hog her working time asking her about Levy's not so secret crush on the strange guy, who was apparently Gajeel. To say that she had been surprised when the pixie haired female glomped over Natsu after a dead second would have been the ultimate understatement.

They had tumbled down by the sheer force of her hug. And damn if Lucy's gut didn't crash to the ground when the pinkette returned the hug a moment later.

That single moment was the start of her first of many cautious side glances everytime the two childhood friends talked and laughed together.

For the first time, Lucy felt bad rolling her eyes at those late night dramas with silly concepts such as jealousy and envy and insecurity in them.

She groaned, kicking a stray rock aside. She was jealous. It was really really silly of her, she knows. Because as Levy said, Natsu loves her, and he's loyal, and he and Lisanna are only childhood friends, and yada yada yada.

She couldn't help it though! It's not like she could tell herself not to. Not when Natsu was around such a girl Lucy had very much approved of. Not when she sees a certain gleam on those beautiful blue orbs whenever she talks to him.

That could just be her mind playing tricks on her, or the green eyed monster doing its bully job.

She didn't want to feel _it _and she agrees with her best friend that she shouldn't because she was already Natsu's girlfriend. But she just couldn't help it. Specially, when she learned that before she and Natsu had started dating, everyone thought that the pink haired man was going to end up with Lisanna.

And now, she could see it too. It must be very paranoid of her to think about her boyfriend ending up with someone else, but when you look at them at this angle, like the one right before she left, where he was obnoxiously laughing at the white-haired beauty's stories, she can't help but see them as a striking couple.

With a sigh, she hopped on the edge of the river as usual and began balancing herself.

She let out a humourless laugh. Now that she thinks about it, she's horrible. She shouldn't be jealous of Lisanna, after all, the girl just came back. She had also witnessed the kindness Lisanna had possessed. That aside, she knew better than doubt Natsu's feelings for her. He was the most loyal guy she knew. They were each other's first at everything. He won't get into a relationship with her if he wasn't serious about her, right? He clearly just wanted to hang out with a long lost friend.

Come to think of it, after they did date, when was the last time she actually went out with _her _other friends? She still did hang out with them, but not exactly as much. She never got to have a slumber party with Levy when she moved in with Natsu. Natsu didn't allow her to go to the bars with Cana anymore, though she didn't really go there very often, since he said that perverts were crawling all over the place and it was dangerous. She had also stopped her regular Saturday shoppings with Erza and Wendy, since Natsu often insisted that Saturdays were their only time to hang out with each other for the whole day. She also hadn't seen her maids when she still lived in the Heartfilia estate for a while since she was still adjusting to her new place with Natsu. She misses them very much, especially, her zodiac team, Virgo, Taurus, Aries, Scorpio, Cancer, Gemini, although scary, Aquarius, and of course her knight-

Her foot slipped.

Oh, damn.

She immediately tried flapping her arms to regain her balance .Damn it all! She barely knows how to swim! (blame Aquarius for being bratty and decided it was funnier to see her drown than swim). But knew she there's no helping it,she was going to hit the water. Someone, save her! Natsu! She gave a moment to hit herself inwardly. Natsu can't save her if he wasn't even here, idiot! So she held her breath and shut her eyes to prepare herself. She knew someday she'll finally learn her lesson about how dangerous it was to walk on the edge! She just didn't know it was today! Why didn't anyone warn her? Where were the boatsmen when she needed them?! Man, even when she was going to meet her doom, she was still whining.

She was already on the edge's edge when two arms found itself to her waist and pulled her back up.

Automatically, she moved to clutch on her saviour's chest for dear life. And the first thing she noted?

He wasn't Natsu.

"Seems that princess still needs her knight."

Loke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: I loved your reviews guys. So keep it coming! Please? XD So, here's the next update!**

* * *

"Thanks for saving me... again, Loke" Damn, she was still so embarrassed.

She had clung on to him for who knows how long, she was out of it for a few moments it seemed, since he said she didn't let go of him even though he tried to pry her off of him a few times.

He chuckled.

"Anything for you, my sweet Lucy. And if you still want to let me hold you in my arms," He spread his arms at her jokingly. "then, be my guess."

Lucy rolled her eyes, yet an amused smile was painted on her lips, as she walked beside him. She gazed at the night sky. It was late. After the river fiasco, she had invited Loke to dinner at a nearby restaurant to show her gratitude, though Loke claimed, she was cheating on Natsu and it was a date. Speaking of Natsu, was worried about her? He should be home right now. Or maybe he was still with-

She shook her head. No, Lucy. Stop being consumed by the green eyed monster.

"So, what brought you into my neighborhood, Loke." She asked, partly to distract herself. Though, come to think of it, it's not usual for Loke to be her neighborhood when it didn't concern her.

"I was going to see you, my princess." Oh, so it did concern her.

She raised a brow. "Why's that?"

"I was going to tell you Virgo sent me a letter."

"Virgo did?" He nodded. "What's it about?"

"Well, it seems like Jude-sama needs me for some matters."

"What?" She was curious, of course. Though she knows why her father would pick Loke if he needed something, since Loke was one of the best, in brains and brawns at the estate. "So, you're leaving?"

"Well, not exactly right now. More like three weeks from now." He answered.

"Oh." She frowned.

"What?" he smirked coyly. "Is the princess going to miss her knight?"

She smiled sadly, ignoring his flirting. "It's really ironic." Loke raised a brow. "I was just thinking how I missed the guys back in the estate, and now you're leaving."

"Well, not 'til three weeks." He gave her a gentle smile. "Want to get off of your boyfriend's arms for a change, and hang out with me before I leave?"

"What do you mean 'for a change'? I don't hog Natsu that much!" She huffed indignantly, though that was exactly her trail of thoughts before she almost fell in the river.

"Oh, yes you do princess, and you know it." Damn. Loke just knows her that much.

Well, since Natsu's been busy with Lisanna, why can't she be with Loke? That's perfect! Instead of being an irritatingly jealous witch, she'd just divert her attention to Loke, since she won't get to once he leaves. She won't have to endure Natsu's overly warm welcoming and she'll be able to spend time, with someone who was NOT Natsu, but with her friend for a change! It was like hitting two birds with one stone! Yep! That solves everything!

With a resolved mind she nodded her head twice.

"That's a done deal."

* * *

**Can you guys rate it 1 to 10 for me so I'd know how I do?*tries to look cute, though failing miserably* And what part it was off so I could do better next time? Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Note: I really love you guys. Thanks for the ratings.. I was kinda shocked no one gave me bellow five*blush*. And the only complaint I received was that it was short. Thanks so much! I'm gonna try harder to make it long for you guys. So please keep rating my work and tell me what I'm lacking so I could make it better for you. **

**Another Note:It's Natsu's POV. I really hope you like it. I'm not used to write his', so... your opinions would really help. And tell me whose POV would make the next chap better. Pleeeaasee? *Puppy eyes***

* * *

"Where are you, Lucy?" He muttered under his breath as he tapped his feet, his phone trying its best to reach the blonde.

Dang it.

She wasn't picking up her phone. He'd been calling her a few times now, and she wasn't picking it up. She left earlier than him, so he expected she'd be at their apartment by now. It was late, and he was getting worried.

It was rare for her to go out alone. Especially when she didn't tell him she would. He got home a few hours now, and still, there was still no sign of his girlfriend. He could try looking for her, but what if she came home? Damn it, he hated thinking!

His phone buzzed. A message. Probably from Lisanna since he was also texting her if Lucy had come back to the Cafe.

_No, she's not here, Natsu. Didn't she leave earlier? _

_~Lisanna_

He was just starting to reply when the door opened. And lo and behold, was Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu." She chirped as walked over him. She gave him a hug and pecked his cheek. "What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed his phone in his hands.

"Oh, I was just texting Lisanna." He missed how she deflated for a moment before going back to her chirpy self. "Where were you, anyway? I was worried. And it's already late you know."

"Oh," She smiled. "I had dinner with Loke."

"What? You had dinner already?" He pouted. "No fair." He waited for her to come home, after all.

She laughed. "I'd still make you dinner, so don't whine." Lucy scolded as she headed to the kitchen and prepared his promised dinner.

He followed her to the kitchen and hugged her from behind as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was making. He frowned as he remembered what she said earlier.

Loke?

"You had dinner with Loke?"

She hummed. "I was cheating on you and had a date with him."

He only rolled his eyes and nuzzled his face on her hair. Even though she had a full day, she still smelled so good. _Good enough to eat,_ he thought with a smirk.

She laughed at his childish antics and decided to answer him properly. "Loke saved me from an early bath, so I treated him as thanks."

"What? Bath?" He raised his head to look at her.

He heard her laugh sheepishly, her shoulders tensing in his arms. "You know that I like walking by the river, right? Well, I may or may have not slipped and ALMOST fell face first."

He groaned as he twirled her to face him. "I told you to stop walking by that damn river. Especially when you're not with me! See? You almost fell!"

She pouted. And damn her for melting him by her cuteness. He was a man of action, damn it! Only Lucy.

"I can't help it! You know it helps me relax and... well, you were busy with someone so..." She trailed off. What was she-

His phone vibrated. Oh, right he forgot to reply to Lisanna.

"Hold on, Lucy." He said as he pried off of her and took his phone out of his pocket and marched to the couch.

One message.

_Natsu? You still there? It's late! Is Lucy home now?_

_~Lisanna_

He texted her that Lucy was already home and thanked her for worrying. Though after that, they had somehow changed subjects and exchanged texts for a while before they finally said goodnight.

He glanced at the kitchen to see a plate of food, he assumed was his dinner. And no Lucy in sight. He must've took longer than he thought. Maybe she was in their room already.

He shovelled down the food and took the plate on the sink to be washed tomorrow and headed to their room. Man, he was stuffed. He wasn't really that hungry when he asked Lucy to make him dinner since he was at a Cafe. Maybe just out of habit, he guess. Or maybe, he just liked her cooking best.

He was near the door when he heard her giggles. Oh, was she talking with someone at the phone? He thought she was asleep, since she was rather looking tired the whole day.

"Uhuh..." She laughed again. Maybe she was talking to Levy. "No. It wasn't!... Yeah... Yes... Okay..." Then she giggled again.

He grinned as he walked in their room. Just in time to see his girlfriend laugh. She was in her pjs, her blonde hair on a messy bun and was leaning on the bed's head board, her phone tucked in her ear. She laughed again at what her caller-Levy, he guessed- just said. He really loved her laugh. They were like bells to him. Was it supposed to sound like bells? He shrugged. Maybe it was just Lucy. She's weird after all.

She noticed him entering and gave him a smile before turning back her attention to the phone. "Okay... Yeah... I'd see you tomorrow... Wha-I'd pretend you didn't say that...No, no. I won't say it...Ugh, fine! I loooove you, too. You happy, now?... Hmmn, okay.. Goodnight." With that, she hanged up.

He smirked as he lied next to her as she placed her phone on the side table.

"Had fun discussing you books, book worm?" He said as he put an arm around her and snuggled close to her when she lied down.

"Books?"She looked at him, confused."What are you talking about?"

"That was Levy right?" She shook her head no. Now he was confused. She sounded like she was having a lot of fun... she usually does when she was talking about books with Levy. Hmmm, she said 'I loooove you, too'. So it's definitely one of her girl friends. Maybe it was Mira?

He was going to ask her who her caller was when she spoke.

"No, it wasn't Levy." She yawned and stretched her arms then faced the other side of the bed. She sighed contentedly. "It was Loke." She answered casually before dozing off.

Natsu's eyes widened.

_Loke?!_

* * *

**End note: A penny for your thoughts?**

**And now, Confession time. I actually posted this story before. That's why some of you guys think it's familiar. It was really stupid of me to delete it then bring it back. But I just had my reasons, and well... I hope despite that, you'd still give me another chance.**

**And to those who haven't read this yet, it only means that I already have the future chapters ready! So you should expect fast updates... well I hope so.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't forget that I love all your reviews and am (quite hopefully) waiting for them after each post so pretty please leave a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T **

* * *

Natsu snuggled closer to his girlfriend and brought her sleeping figure closer to his.

It was really comfy.

This kind of morning was his favourite. It was one of the mornings when he could just lie around and cuddle with Lucy as long as he wants.

Well, not really.

It usually ends when Lucy wakes up. Because instead of cuddling back, she'd get flustered and say he was too close, even though they've been as close as two persons can. Another reason why she was weird.

He felt her shift slightly in his hold- sign that she was waking up. He sighed. Well, there goes his favourite morning. He looked down at her face just in time to see her eyes slowly reveal her brown orbs. He'd be damned if he said it wasn't one of the most alluring things he saw.

She raised her hands to rub her eyes lightly, and look up to him. He was honestly expecting her to turn beet red and scoot backwards, then head to the bathroom and start doing her daily routine like she always does.

But it seems he was in for a surprise today. Because instead of what he thought she'd do, she smiled- that smile she always reserves just for him and brought her lips to his and let it linger for a few seconds, before pulling back then snuggled closer to him- if that was even possible, and sighed contentedly.

A warm feeling crept into his chest as he hugged his girlfriend lovingly. He just loves her so much! It was cheesy for him to think about it, but he knows not even those words would decipher his feelings for the blonde, which was still growing every day he witnesses her smiles. He knows no one would ever replace or amount his feeling for her despite meeting her only for three years. And now, only Mavis would know what he'd do without her.

"Natsu..." She murmured, breaking through his thoughts, which he was thankful for 'cause he was still a man, and admitting how hard his feelings for the blonde are, to himself was seriously taking up some pride.

He only hummed in response.

She turned her head to gaze at him, that smile of hers, still intact. She repeated her actions earlier and kissed him dearly, though this time, he made sure he was kissing her back with more passion. Damn he really did fall in too deep. And he was wondering when he'd finally reach the bottom, though it seemed it won't be any time soon.

He smirked when he heard her make a sound of content against his lips and place her hands on his pink locks, deepening the kiss. Just as he was going to return the gesture tenfold, his damn phone rang, making Lucy pull back, breathless.

Dang.

Lucy giggled as he muttered a curse at the interruption and tried to find his freaking phone.

He answered the call the moment he found his phone, not even looking at the damn caller who interrupted his fiery make out session.

"Who the hell is this?!" He heard Lucy in the background telling him to be more polite and manners are important and stuff like that before she finally got up and left for the bathroom.

"_Bad morning, Natsu?"_

"Lisanna?" Then he grunted, remembering his interrupted time with the blonde. "No, I was having the best one when _someone_ just had to call and end it for me."

_The girl giggled. "My bad. I'm just really excited! I haven't been on the court for so long, so I just couldn't help it! And you promise you'd take me there today so..."_

He grinned, anger gone. "Yeah, I remember when we were kids, we always sneaked in the school just so we can watch football players, and became players in high school."

"_You mean you became a player. I had to leave, remember? Even then, I always dreamed of watching you guys play."_

Her voice hinted melancholy.

"You wouldn't say that when you see me and Popsicle go at it."

_She giggled. "I'm sure I would. It was funny seeing Erza bash your heads together."_

"When did you become so violent?!" He heard her snicker from the other line.

_"I'm really excited! It's not every day we can visit! Hurry up and get ready, Natsu. I want to see the court already!"_

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to meet you at the Cafe." He said and he hanged up.

He sighed. As much as he cared for his childhood friend, he was kind of down that he won't be spending time again with Lucy. Honestly, he was noticing that they were spending less time together since Lisanna came and wanted a tour on Magnolia. As much as he loved spending time with her and reminiscing their childhood memories, he was starting to miss the blonde.

"Hey, Natsu..." His head snapped to her direction. She was standing by the door, dressed in her usual tank top and skirt, drying her hair with a fluffy pink towel. "Are you going to the Strauss' for breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the court with Lisanna. 'says she wanted to see it again 'cause she hasn't seen the place since she left."

"Oh," she beamed. "that's good then, since I won't be able to make breakfast."

He furrowed his brow. "Well, I don't mind, but why? Are you heading out? You already finished the paper for the month's event, right? And it's a Sunday."

She giggled and moved to sit on the bed with him. "Yeah. Don't tell me you forgot Happy? I'm going to pick him up from Wendy."

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "Right. I forgot Wendy took him with her for a few days. Now that you mention it, I miss my best pal."

"Me, too." The blonde affected a tired look. "It was hard enduring being with you alone."

The man smirked. Fiesty.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" Before the blonde could answer, Natsu tackled her to bed and started to attack her with tickles.

"Ahahahah! N-N-Natsu!" She gasped, laughing her heart out. "S-stop it! You're killing me!"

"Only if you say you can't live without the most handsome man you've ever laid eyes on." Natsu smirked as he continued to torture his girlfriend.

"O-Okay! I-I ca-can't-ahahah-liiive wit-without the-hahah- the m-most ha-hand-s-some- man-hahah- I-I've ev-ever-hahahah- laid e-eyes on!"

"And that is?" He taunted, not sparring the blonde of his merciless attacks.

"Ahahaha! L-Loke-hahah, of-of course!"

He halted. Loke?! Him again? A burning feeling made its way to his gut.

Damn it.

Wordlessly, he got up and left the gasping blonde in the bed. The playfulness in his eyes, gone and was replaced with irritation for the guy.

"N-Natsu?" She said, still breathless. "Oi... you know I was just kidding."

Yes, of course he knew. He just didn't like the fact that that bastard always managed to get into Lucy's head. He felt grumpy, now he remembered why he was awake last night, thinking about how Lucy laughed and giggled to everything the stupid guy had said. She even said the three words to the guy- the words she should say only to him.

"Hey... Natsuu! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm gonna take a shower." He grumbled before disappearing at the door.

On their room, Lucy sighed. That was weird. Natsu's not the jealous type, and after all, Loke was a friend. And she always did make that kind of jokes. So, what's the matter this time?

Somehow, she could tell that things are going to be more complicated.

* * *

**End note: And it will be Lucy. Trust me, things are going to be moore tangled on where you're at. *evil grin* **

**So guys, please review- oh! and don't forget to review... in case you forget, please review. XD**

**Note:**

**I'm really sorry if this took so long to update. So, I'm going to post three chapters today! I hope you guys give time to review, it really boosts me up! And thank you for being so supportive and being SOOO verry darn sweet!**

**You're the best readers, Thanks so much!**

**I'm going to work on new chapters so, stay beautiful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys enjoy this, though, (bites lip) please don't hate me after this chap.**

* * *

"Stop blaming me already, Happy!" She growled as her feline companion continued to meow his complaint about the situation as if he understood her story, though sometimes she has a suspicion he does, Happy is not an average cat, after all... he's blue. Now Lucy regrets talking to the cat about that matter. Of course he's on Natsu's side! He always is! That stupid cat!

After picking him up from Wendy's, she got bored on her way home and decided to talk to the cat, which she always does (She's not crazy, swear! Everyone does it. Happy has a surprisingly great sense of humor and Natsu once said he was good on giving advice) about what happened earlier with Natsu. But after finishing the story, the cat started to look at her suggestively and started hissing and meowing, (she translates in his world are reprimands) up to the moment.

"It's not my fault! He was the one who started it! He shouldn't have started tickling me! And he knows I'm just kidding about Loke." She defends, though Happy gave her a challenging 'meeoooow?' with his signiture roll of tongue as a reply. Lucy decided to give up. There's no winning against Happy. There's only one other choice. "Fine. I'd give you fish if you stop reprimanding me."

Unsurprisingly, Happy diligently obliged and settled down nicely on Lucy's arms. Whoever holds the fish is good in Happy's book.

Lucy sighed. This sucks. She knows it's not their first fight, since they fight about almost everything under the sun and all, but this was the first time Natsu gave her the silent treatment. And she feels as if it was the worst kind of treatment Natsu could give her. Mavis knows there's no silencing the boy.

She frowned. After their argument, her boyfriend stormed off to the shower and changed to his usual sky blue shirt and baggy jeans before quickly fetching his phone and wallet and just left. He didn't say a single word to her. Not even a goodbye. Natsu never did that. Their fights were always noisy and down right violent (if you include Lucy's famous kicks), and somehow those fights were more comforting than this.

Why would he be mad in the first place? It was almost petty due to the fact that she talked about _Loke_. Loke was a constant in Lucy's life and has always been her companion,even Natsu knows that. Loke was Lucy's first friend, since she didn't make any back at the Heartfilia Estate. Even as a child, Loke was someone her Papa could count on. He was very mature for his age back then and was very much groomed to Jude's liking, so he was always pleased to see the boy with her. But even with constant flirtings and teasing Loke throws at her, she had never looked at Loke the way she did with Natsu. Natsu knows that much. So why did he get mad when Lucy mentioned Loke?

Is she really the one to blame? She hummed in thought. Well, it definitely isn't good to blurt another male's name in front of her boyfriend while having a sweet moment. She frowned. It definitely isn't. What would she react if she were in Natsu's shoes?

She hummed again, imagining the moment.

_It's not as if she'd be that mad if he says 'Lisanna' during their sweet moments. Wait what?_.

Her legs came to a sudden halt. What if that had been the case? How would she react? Crap, if that had been the case, she would've been throwing a tanrum. She would be crying. She would slap him and leave.

Oh no.

Oh Nonononono! Darn it! Was this how Natsu felt when she blurted out Loke? Damn! How dare she say that to him?! How insensitive of her! Lucy felt a heavy weight land on her shoulder. What if he realizes she was a terrible girlfriend and break up with her? After all, Lisanna was already back, as gorgeous and single as ever.

The fact that they're together at this very moment was least comforting.

Oh No.

Before she could even command her legs to move, she was already running at full speed, heading to the place they're most likely at.

_Mira-san's Cafe._

. . . .

The doors open, with much force she did not intend to give, along with the usual chime of the bell that indicates that a customer is leaving or going in the cafe, though Lucy couldn't bring herself to mind. Her eyes darts everywhere at the room in a flash but failing miserably to see her wanted target.

She tried to calm her ragged breathing, in result of running as fast as she can to the cafe, as she notices everyone's eyes on her. She smiles sheepishly at them, before deciding to rest for a bit before looking for him again. The blonde finds a seat near the counter and almost flops down on it in exhaustion. She should really get in shape. Happy gave her a dizzy hiss, probably because she dragged him almost as a ragged doll during her sprint. And she promises him two cans of tuna for dinner.

"Oh my," An angelic voice chimed. "Lucy? Why were you in such a hurry?"

She spared the waitress and post model a wary smile. "Mira-san..."

"Here's a towel. You're sweating all over." She says as she lends the blonde the cloth. She smiled at her. Mira-san was really sweet. "I think you would do for an iced tea. I'd fetch you some."

"Thank you, Mira-san." She called as the white haired beauty took off to prepare her her drink. Mira-san is really the best! She always knows what Lucy likes, she was like an older sister Lucy always dreamed of. She had been the blonde's idol for as long as she can remember. Why the beauty preferred being a waitress rather than a world class model, will always be a mystery to Lucy.

Moments later, Mira came with a tray of her Iced tea and a slice of fish cake for Happy. She gave the blonde her soothing smile and placed it on her table. Lucy thanked the older girl again as she took a sip on the drink while Happy dug in on his treat.

"I see you've got Happy back." She said as an attempt to start a conversation.

Lucy nodded. "I fetched him at Wendy's an hour ago." She said, dismissively patting Happy as he eat. Lucy stared at her glass and bit her lip. She wanted to ask if she had seen Natsu and Lisanna and maybe ask where they are, but what if Mira thinks she's getting possessive of Natsu? Specially when he's with her _sister_?!

Mira, seeing the distress on her friend's face,was about to say something when a random voice called her name.

Lucy smiled, knowing Mira was going to ask about her well being. "I'm alright Mira-san, you should take care of your costumers."

The waitress looked at her, slghtly before nodding and taking off.

Lucy sighed. She shouldn't confide in Mira on these matters. She doesn't want to bring the girl to a choice between her and her little sister.

"I see my princess is in such a distress once again." Lucy turned her head toward his voice. Oh why does she now hate his voice? Well, maybe because he was the reason why she and Natsu fought. And the fact that he wasn't the really one to blame and yet somehow she still puts a part of the blame on him just added up to the guilt she was shouldering.

Instead of greeting him like she would as usual, Lucy dismissed his presence and returned to her sulking. As expected, Loke sat on the seat in front of her and rested his elbow on the table.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" He asked in concern. And she knows he knows she couldn't shake him of when he's like that with her.

She gave a defeated sigh and reverted her attention to stroking Happy's fur. "It's nothing. Just a little fight between me and Natsu."

Loke raised a brow. Lucy and Natsu fighting was something he definitely doesn't hear everyday. Well, not seriously at least. "Want to talk about it?"

Lucy frowned. It wouldn't hurt to tell him, they say confiding problems on someone usually takes some load off your shoulders. "Yeah. I need an ear, mind lending me some time?"

Loke gave a small chuckle before standing up. When Lucy stares at him questioningly. The ginger head nodded his head to where Mira is who now, Lucy sees has been glancing at her every chance she gets. "If you want it to be dramatic or anything involving Mira, we could stay here but seeing you all secretive like that, even to me, I'm guessing you want this in private?"

She nodded her head in understanding and stood up as well, picking Happy on the table, and leaving her pay on the table. Loke headed to the door, with her following him. Before she left, she called out for Mira, who was still glancing at her. "Mira-san, thanks for the drink. I'm heading out!"

"Lucy! I'm always here if you need me okay?" Lucy gave her a smile before leaving the door followed by the sound of the chimes.

. . .

Loke bursted out laughing.

Lucy pouted looking down to the ground as they walked side by side to who anywhere their feet takes them. "It's not funny, Loke."

Not minding her words, he continued on with his laughter.

"Honestly?! Isn't it too late for that pyromaniac to be jealous? I mean when he was still just your best friend and I was the admirer, you guys never acknowledged me. And now you're dating and all..." He trailed off and continued laughing, squeezing his sides.

Lucy was tempted to trip him.

"You were the reason why we're fighting and you're _laughing_!"

Loke brushed off a tear and tried regaining his breath. "Man, that was a good laugh."

"Loke! I thought you were supposed to be helping me!" She whined.

"Don't worry, Lucy! Natsu'd never stay mad at you for long." She was about to protest when he cut her off. "You know he can't."

Lucy bit her lip at his statement, that is true...

"But what if... what if he gets tired of me?"

Loke just chuckled and messed her hair. "That's gotta be the most irrational thing you've said your entire life."

"I mean... things change."

"Natsu's too dense to change."

"And I'm not exactly a perfect girlfriend."

"Want me to sub for him?"

"Loke!"

Loke laughed again. "You're full of insecurities Lucy. You know you just need to be you. Natsu's never looked at any girl but you."

Lucy continued assaulting her lower lip.

"That's not entirely true."

"Of course it's-"

"Lisanna."

"What?"

"You know... he used to be close to her before she left." Lucy said as she avoided his gaze and fiddled with her fingers. "People thought they were gonna end up together and..."

"Oh! So that's what it is!" She turned her head the opposite direction, her face heating up. "My little princess is jealous!"

Now, Lucy was sure she was burning. He didn't have to say it out loud. She didn't really need to be reminded.

"It's embarassing..." She muttered, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Lucy," Loke said seriously, causing Lucy's eyes to meet his. "You know Natsu'd never do that to you. If he likes Lisanna, he'd wait for her 'til she came back. But he didn't. He chose to be with you. So, stop doubting yourself."

The blonde smiled. He just hit the nail on the spot. "Thanks Loke. You always know what to say."

"I always do when it comes to you, Lucy."

"Loke..."

"You are, after all, my star when the-"

"Okay, let's not push it."

"Oh, come on..." He pouted. "You said you loooove me last night."

Her lips quirked up at the mention of their conversation over the phone last night. "Yeah right. You asked me how Happy's reply would be if cats could talk and Carla says she loves him."

"You got it right though. I think Happy would roll his tongue when he talks. I mean he does it when he meows."

Lucy let out a laugh. "How was that even possible?"

Loke picked up Happy who was walking beside them, too and held him up, facing him and started questioning him about it.

Lucy laughed the whole time. She was beginning to feel comfortable. Talking things with Loke really works. Loke was definitely better than Happy. She felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders after his advice. But she knows only Natsu's would be able to take off the rest. She was going to suggest she was going home, maybe make Natsu his favourite spicy chicken to make piece, when Loke spoke.

"Hey, Lucy." She hummed in response, still thinking of ways to ammend to her lover. "Look where out feet took us."

True enough, she was surprised where they were. They were just outside the foot ball field. Wait, didn't she hear Natsu and Lisanna talking about going here earlier this morning?

"I bet Natsu's just defeated as you were. Wanna take a look?"

"Wait, why do you know they're in there?"

"Well, I saw them earlier at the Cafe they told Mira they'd be heading here. Though I think they didn't see me."

Lucy scrunched her brows. "Wait, you did this on purpose didn't you?"

His reply was a sly smile.

Instead of kicking him where it hurts, Lucy gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Loke. You know just what I needed."

"Well, I didn't do it just for you. Only Mavis knows how Natsu's crushed by now."

"Yeah. I don't think I want to see him depressed even though it is by something really petty. He didn't like it when we fight."

Loke nodded.

They walked to the field with Lucy practicing her apology in her head. But before even saw the two, a girly voice rang out.

"I did it!"

When they finally did, both their jaws almost dropped. Lucy watched as the young Strauss took off her helmet and tackled _her _boyfriend in a very intimate hug. She wrapped her hands on his neck while his flew to her waist and reciprocated the hug, both of them grinning ear to ear. Natsu tightened his hold while saying, "I knew you could do it!"

Both her and Loke's eyes widened more as they see Natsu placed his lips on her forehead(_**AN/ I hated writing this part most I swear this is the most intimate they get... I hope**_) and continued praising her as he nuzzled his head to her hair.

Just _what_ is she witnessing right now?

"Lucy..." Loke's voice broke her in her trance.

"Hmmn?" She hummed, not trusting her voice to say a word, still staring at the two.

Happy tried consoling her with a little mewl.

"I think it's best if we leave for now."

She only nodded.

* * *

**AN/ I'm just depressed as you are. But this is something needed to be done. If you want, you can throw your tomatoes and eggs in the review box. Care to rank it for me? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: I know it's short! I finished this 30 minutes after I uploaded the last chap. I just wanted to wait for your thoughts. This one's Natsu's POV. I just wanted you guys to see why Natsu acted that way! So here's his POV about the last chapter. Just****so you know.**

* * *

"Man, I'm not really good at this anymore!" Lisanna whined. "My tosses are all wobbly and you always intercept them! I am getting old!"

He chuckled. "Just work on your stance, Lisanna. You didn't even catch a single throw." He came closer to her, showing her his stance. "Just do it like this. Actually, you're not half bad... At least not as bad as Lucy." He stiffled a laugh as he remembered that one time he taught Lucy some football, (along with the gang, of course)he always caught her before she gets a touchdown, and she'd pout but would tackle him back, and say that didn't count and run again, only for him to chase her again.

"That's mean, Natsu." Lisanna reprimanded, her hand on her hips. "I think Lucy's not that bad. I heard she kicks good."

"Yeah. That's for sure." He said, wincing as he was reminded of his girlfriend's infamous 'Lucy kicks'. "Oh! One time, she did a mean kick, the ball almost went out the court. Though she said it was just an accident. It was pretty awesome!"

"Seriously?" Natsu nodded proudly. "Wow! And you call her bad?! You should've brought Lucy!"

"Yeah I shou-" He suddenly stopped midsentence as he remembered how he left their apartment. Riiigghtt.

"Natsu?"

"Oh, yeah." Nastu muttered. "Lucy and I aren't really in best terms right now."

"What?! Why!? What did you do?!"

"Wha- Why is it always me?! She was the one who said it!"

Lisanna turned her head curiously. "Said what?"

The pink-haired male growled as he remembered Lucy_, his Lucy_, saying another guy's name while they were having _their_ moment. "She said 'Loke'."

"So, why were you mad, exactly?"

"I was tickling her then she- then last night she said-argh! Oh, forget it!" He groaned and threw his helmet off his head into the grassy ground and sat down. His childhood friend, also doing the same but much much gentler and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" She inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder pads.

"Having fights with Lucy is the worst! I'm always thinking of her and kept forgetting her what she said, but when I remember, it comes back ten fold. You know what I mean?"

The white haired female smiled and patted his shoulders. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Was his only reply as he stared up the sky, Lucy always did that.

"Then, maybe you should go apologize to her." He was about to protest and say it wasn't his fault when Lisanna said, and much to his discomfort, with a devious smirk, "Or, maybe... you'd like to see her running to Loke for comfort?"

He shoot right up. Damn! That would be something Lucy would do. Beside himself and Levy, Loke was the one Lucy had always run to when she was troubled, and since she can't come to him and Levy, since she was catching up on her deadlines Erza had reminded her of, her last option would be Loke. Man, he needs to apologize now!

He quickly scrammed to his feet, took his helmet and was about to take off when Lisanna's hand clung to his shirt. "What is it, Lisanna? I'm in a hurry here."

"Before that..." She said silently, "_before you leave..."_ Her eyes hidden in her white locks. "Could you throw me three more balls?"

"Well," he contemplated, he really wants to go see Lucy now but there was something about her when she said that, though he couldn't place his finger on it. Not wanting to offend his friend, he agreed. "Ok."

He took three footballs, taking his position, as Lisanna ran a couple of feet from him, readying herself for his throw. The sooner this ends, the sooner he gets to Lucy.

With a nod from her, Natsu threw the first ball.

_He could almost see her, smiling at him, like the one she gave him this morning. _

_"_Sorry! It was too quick! Next ball!" Lisanna said after missing the first ball.

He threw the second one.

_He could almost feel her in his arms, still warm as always. Still so soft._

"My bad! It slipped! Throw the last one!"

He threw the third ball.

_He could almost taste her sweet lips again. Just a little more time-_

"I did it!"

She did it. Lisanna caught his throw! He gets to see Lucy now! Before he could react, Lisanna tackled him to the ground. Excitedly, he hugged her back. Good for her.

"I knew you could do it." _I knew you could do it, Lucy!_

He grinned. This reminded him of how Lucy did when she kicked that ball home. She ran to him, hugging him tight, smiling so wide, her eyes were sparkling and even though dirty and sweaty, she still smelled good. He remembered what he had said to her back then. "You were awesome! That was the best thing I've seen!"

He remembered he kissed her on the forehead, smiling all the while as he hugged her tighter and nuzzled his face on her hair. "That was really great. You were awesome, Lucy."

"…"

"Natsu?" He heard her say.

"Yeah, Lucy?" he replies, still caressing her hair.

She pulled back. "I'm Lisanna."

"What?" His eyes widened in realization and pulled back instantly. "Oh shit, right. Sorry Lisanna. I was just-" He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry! Just lost myself a bit back there, it kinda reminded me when Lucy kicked the ball I told to you about, I just forgot she wasn't uh... here." _that she wasn't you. _

The girl sighed to herself. "I know, Natsu."

"Wait, did I-"

"Yeah, you did." He was going to say another round of apologies when the girl stood up and dragged her helmet. "It's okay."

"You sure?" He said, looking up to her as she dusted herself.

She nodded. "I had fun today. I missed this place." She then paused for a few minutes, simply gazing at the field warmly, lovingly, before continuing. "We used to come here always when we were kids, along with Happy, do you still remember that?" He nodded, though she didn't turn her head to him, and continued. "then we'd watch the sun go down. Back then, I really hoped it would last."

He looked at her, why was she saying this? Her voice was filled we _that_ emotion again. What was it?

Before he could ask her about it, she turned to him and smiled, dismissing the tone she used a while ago for a chirpy one. "Meet me tomorrow at Mira-nee's cafe again! I wanna see all Magnolia, you promised to tour me, after all!" She said and ran out of the court.

He watched her figure disappear, before standing up himself.

What is up with girls?

Speaking of girls, he needs to see Lucy!

. . .

* * *

**AN/ The title's not a random pick and. Next chap would explain. (Wink) **

**I 'think' the story's not going to end so soon yet.**

**SO guys! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Stay beautiful lovies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: So, this is the actual update ever since I deleted the story. I'm still a little edgy about this one... It was a little rushed and all.**

* * *

"Princess, cheer up!" Loke urged as he watched Lucy on her bed, her lips trembling. She clutches her favourite stuffed toy (which she always convinced him to be a dog, when it was clearly a snowman), definitely holding back her tears. He smiled warily at her. She's always been such a cry baby.

"B-but he... and she..."

"I'm sure Natsu doesn't mean anything by that." He says as he walked over to her, sitting beside her then rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You know how physical he gets."

Her left eye twiched.

_Physical? _

She gritted her teeth, that is the last straw!

"PHYSICAL? WANT ME TO SHOW HIM PHYSICAL?!" She stood up, slamming her hand on her side table, knocking down some items, causing Happy to scram under the bed in terror. "THEY HAVE BEEN TOGETHER THE MOMENT LISANNA GOT BACK! HE SPENT ALL WAKING MOMENT WITH HER AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, CHECK HIS INBOX! WHENEVER I'M WITH THEM I FELT ALL THIRD WHEEL! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP BUT I CONVINCED MYSELF 'NO, NO, IT'S ONLY 'CAUSE THEY MISS EACH OTHER'! THEY SURE DID, DIDN'T THEY!? WAS THAT HOW THEY ALWAYS WERE WHEN THEY WERE ALONE! HUH, LOKE?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

The moment she looked back at Loke, she found him shivering under the bed beside aan equally terrified Happy. "Aye!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!"

"Yes! I mean No!" Lucy roared as she yanked Loke under the bed. The leader of the Zodiac team whimpered as he held his arms to his head defensively. "Please spare me!" With a tick, she threw him to the opposite side of the room, him, passing out immediately.

She took in air hungrily. That damned idiot! (Not talking about the passed out guy beside her door)

She took a few moments to calm herself.

Violence is never the answer, she reminds herself.

Breathe, Lucy. Breath.

Violence is never the answer.

_'I knew you could do it.' He grins as he hugs her.._

"DAMN IT, LOKE! GET UP FROM THERE!"

. . .

* * *

"Lokee," Lucy whined to the mysteriously bandaged-all-over man sitting(dying)on her couch. "What do I do?!"

She has been pouring out her feelings to him (beating him to a pulp) these few hours, and finally when she calmed down enough to talk, he'd passed out. Hmp, how inconsiderate. But now, that he's feeling good enough, well,at least conscious enough to hear her problems, she's not going to waste any second. He might pass out again.

Loke's eyes glimmed michievously and stood up abruptly, injuries forgotten, pumping his fist to the air. "I say we- (cough) YOU get even!"

The blonde furrowed her brows. "Even?"

Her friend nodded, determination in his face. "He's brought me- (cough) YOU- I mean _you_ so_, so, so, very _much _pain. So. much. pain! _I believe he deserves to feel it as well."

A thoughtful look crawled onto the blonde's face.

Get even? Was this really what she should do?

Her options are pretty much limited, but 'getting even' really never crossed her mind. After all, she could just fix everything with her boyfriend, admit what she had been feeling this past few weeks and talk about what's really going on between him and his childhood friend. And maybe clear some misunderstandings while she's at it.

That really sounds appealing. But won't she come out as a loser? An evil witch consumed by the monster 'jealousy'? Nope. Not gonna take that chance. After all, she still has her pride!

Hmmn, she could also ignore him for a few days, so that he'd know something's wrong with her, with them. Then, he'd beg for her forgiveness and then, she'd sweep him off his feet and tell him how much she loves him then fly off to the horizon together.

That could work, too. But, knowing Natsu, the boy has the shortest fuses, ever. He's not going to wait for her to ignore him that long. He'd probably just demand her to tell him what's wrong, but then, it'd just come back to Phase A.

Well, if you look at it on another angle, maybe, admitting her feelings to Natsu wasn't such a bad idea. She knows, more than anyone, that he would never make fun of her feelings. He's always been so considerate when it comes to her. Maybe she should just-

_'I knew you could do it.' _

She bit her lip. No matter what she does, what she had seen back at the court still burns. She had never seen Natsu so close, so happy with another girl. What makes the matters worse was that the court incident hadn't been the only one that's been nagging on her mind. It's also the days she'd seen him so close to her. It felt like those emotions she had tried to keep hidden had piled up somehow, and now, she was recieving the end results. Though, their actions had been only friendly, she could really see the sparks flying around them, reminding her of the previous adorably romantic stories she's heard regarding the two. Maybe that's what reduced her to this much stress, this much weight on her chest.

Damn it! She's not going cry over this again!

She hid her face in her palms frustratedly. What did he just reduce her to? What happened to her fiery personality? What happened to her determination? What happened to the sun-shine-girl she was known for? No! She certainly is not going to be this person. This past few weeks, she's been bitter, pessimist, grouchy. And it's all because of him! The fact he didn't even know was certainly not comforting. He's just been the oblivious fool he is. That draws the line. Being her boyfriend doesn't mean he could just mess with her like this, without even having a clue, no less.

_'I believe he deserves to feel it as well.'_

"You're right." She whispered, barely audible, her face still hiding beneath her hands.

"What?"

"You're right, Loke!" She claimed as she looked at him wih determination. "He deserves to feel it, too!"

The ginger head brightened up considerably. "Does that mean you're going to beat some sense into your idiot of a boyfriend, too?" He asked all too happily.

She grinned. "Oh, I'll beat some sense to him, alright." she looked at him suggestively, smirking. "And I think I know just how to do it."

Loke stared at his kind, beloved, thoughtful, charming(at least, he thought) friend and gulped.

_What did he just put himself into?_

. . .

* * *

The pinkette tried catching his breath as he took his stop in front of their apartment door. He glanced to his digital wrist watch before sighing. He took longer than he intended, but it was all worth it, he reminded himself. Lucy would surely forgive him now-if not trying to apologize to him as well (he was not the only one at fault, after all).

He smiled as he looked at the bouquet of flowers closed in his right hand. He praises himself mentally for coming up with this. Getting Lucy something before apologizing was genius! He knows, more than anyone (maybe a little bit more than Levy) that the blonde was a hopeless romantic, so this kind of thing would ensure no beatings would come to him. He grinned as he pictured the blonde running into his arms, snuggling up to him and praising him for being sweet and cuddly and all that girly stuff she writes about.

'Take that, Loke!' He mentally cheered. 'Who's more romantic now?'

He stiffles a laugh, trying to imagine Loke's sullen face when all this is said and done. He holds up his hand to knock. It feels weird, he ponders amusedly, to knock on your own home. He can't wait to see Lucy's face when she answers the door!

"Oh, that is absolutely hilarious, Loke!"

His hand stopped mid-knock at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. His eyes widened, he'd recognize that tone anywhere.

It was Lucy's flirting tone.

A growl threatened to escape his lips as he glared at the other side of the door. Suddenly his whole plan didn't sound appealing anymore. Screw knocking, he kicks the door open with an audible slam. Dropping the boquet to the ground, forgotten. His hands turned into fists as he marched to their living room. Screw everything!

"Lucy!" He yelled as he entered the room, his face tightening as he finds her on their couch sitting beside _him_, a sultry look on her face , an arm slung around his shoulder and a hand intimately on his chest.

"Oh, hey Natsu." She greets him, standing up but not completely releasing Loke from her hold as she lingered her hand on his shoulder, the poor man visibly paling as he watched Natsu glare at him. If looks could kill, Loke didn't even want to think what would happen to him. "Loke and I didn't see you there, I didn't know you were going home early."

His dark eyes turned to her girlfriend's. "It seems not early enough."

She cocked her head to the side mockingly. "Oh, but I thought you were having... _fun_?"

This time, he growled as he watched her caress Loke's hair. "What are we playing here, Lucy?"

She smirked, and he absolutely hated when she gets like this, at least to him. The last time he'd seen that smirk was when she _convinced_ a bratty kid who threw an empty bottle of in front of her when she volunteered for community service one time to take it to the garbage bin only a few feet away, and when the poor, poor kid refused, let's just say things didn't end too well. Funny, that was also the time he discovered he was in love with her.

"You tell me. Hmn?" She said, then looked down at Loke, urging Loke to get up. "Anyway, it's late, so I think it's best if you leave now, Loke. We don't want you getting hurt."

Before she can say anything else, the ginger head abruptly stood up and headed to the exit, but not before recieving a feral snarl from the pinkette by the door.

"I'd be seeing you tomorrow Loke!" Lucy yelled, making the latter scram out the door for dear life.

Silence engulfed the couple.

Both were looking at each other's eyes. Both not daring to break the contact.

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

Another moment of silence came between them.

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

Now, he knew they were playing. And hell if he was up to playing right now.

Still not breaking eye contact, the blonde smile sickly sweet at her boyfriend. "Okay, I give up." Striding towards her lover, Lucy gave him a sickly small peck on the cheek before muttering a silent bid of goodnight and disappearing to their bedroom.

"Damn."

He didn't know what this is, but he felt it in his gut.

Something was starting.

And he prays after all this is said and done, some of his hair would still remain on his head.

* * *

**That's it! So, was it any good? **

**Please, oh please great reviewers, review. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: Hey, guys! How you've been? Sorry for the long wait. College wasn't a walk in the park after all. Now I really regret making fun of my friend who got to college earlier than me. Talk about the irony. So, enough about me... I hope you guys enjoy this chap!**

**And thanks so much for 100+ follows. Y'all warm me heart. **

**Oh, I forgot to mention one thing: This is a Lisanna-centric chapter. Give this girl no hate. Just don't.**

* * *

"-and I said she should just take it on the- Hey! Natsu, are you even listening?"

The pink haired man looked up from his files and glanced at her with those tired, tired eyes. She winced when she saw the bags under his usually perky, full of life eyes. She automatically knew something was wrong. Not only that, but he had been uncharaceristically silent and unresponsive since she came in, though Lisanna was sure the papers weren't also the reason her subordinate had been unattentive to her stories, seeing he had been carelessly rummaging through them for the past half hour.

"Sorry," He says, finally taking his eyes off the documents. "What were you saying, Lis?"

"I knew it. Talk to me."

Lisanna watches with little concern and slight amusement as he gathers the files in his hands and then carelessly flings them on the side of his table, his face grounching in the slightest. Is that a pout, she sees?

"What's there to talk about?" He grumbles, tanned arms almost childishly crossing on his chest.

She holds back a scoff. "Obviously something more important than Erza's deadlines. Come on," She shifts her seat closer to his desk, "you know you can tell me what's been bothering you."

The sigh Natsu gave along with his habbit of running his hand through his messy locks told her he was right where she wanted him.

"It's Lucy."

Well, that certainly took her off guard. So, they were stil fighting, huh. Weird. It's not like Natsu to let a fight last a night. She thought he patched things up with her yesterday since he had been in a such a hurry to leave. He didn't even offer to drive her home...

Shaking her head away from those thoughts, she asked, "I thought you said you were going to apologize to her yestersay?"

Natsu let out a silent growl, hands tightening.

Honestly, seeing Natsu like this sends a little pang on the girl's heart. She's never seen him like this. Over a girl. And that girl being Lucy. Lucy, from everyone's stories, and her experience with the her herself, had been nothing but a spurt of joy to everyone around her. Specially Natsu.

"I came home yesterday and saw her all over that piece of shit, Loke."

This time she couldn't hold back the gasp that left her. That couldn't be-

"_Why_?! I mean, Lucy couldn't be cheating on-"

"No!" His chair almost tipped to the ground when he stood ubruptly, his hands flattening hard on the desk. "Lucy would never!"

She blinked her eyes, confused. "B-but didn't you just-"

"I didn't mean it that way." He let out a weary exhale as he plops back down to his office chair. He must've been really tired. "Lucy would never do something like that. She's too good for that. It's like she just wants to piss the hell out of me or somethin'."

"Does she do things that would 'piss the hell out of you' normally?" No matter how much she thinks of it, Lisanna really can't think of why Lucy would pull this stunt with Natsu.

"No..." He pauses after thinking a little, then says, "Well, yeah. I guess. But most times I find it sexy rather than extremely annoying."

"Is this the first time you had this problem?" She muses, resting her chin on her hand.

"Yeah." He sighs, dejected.

"Maybe... Maybe you should just give her a little time off. If she's like that, maybe she's trying to convey a message or the like. Action _does _speak louder than words. Knowing Lucy if she can't tell it to you through words, she must be having a hard time since she had been always been good with words. And if there's one thing I know through experience with my old relationships, space is really important. It gives us girls some time to think."

To her surprise ( and mild irritation), Natsu only scoffs. "If Lucy just needs her space, she wouldn't go flaunting around Loke. Something else's wrong. I know, since Lucy always goes on and on about space and stuff. She's never had a hard time kicking me out of the apartment every once in a while."

A short silence squeezed its way in. Honestly, what did he expect her to say after _that_.

"Then, she must have her reason. I peg Lucy as the type of person who would think things through before she acts. You must've done something."

"I figured." He mumbles, eyes casting on the tiny picture frame of the blonde girl in question and himself, both faces painted with goofy grins. "The thing is, I don't exactly know what I did."

"It must be something that really threw her off." She says silently, following his line of vision.

"Well, I don't care what I did wrong. The thing she pulled off yesterday was really stupid. I almost pounced at Loke."

She gave him a small, if sympathetic, smile.

"I suggest you either give her time to figure things out, or you talk it out." Lisanna crosses her arms to her chest. "Girls like Lucy only do stupid things when they're really frustrated."

"Pffft. Or drunk." Lisanna giggled at that. Seizing the chance to shift the topic, she replies jokingly. Seeing her friend down wasn't really an up-side to her day. This diversion was just what she, no, _he _needed.

"Or on their period." They both chuckled. Lisanna's heart warms at the first smile she's seen from his this morning. He really looks better with his lips crinkled at the corners and eyes beggining to glow with mirth. It really suits him more.

"You said it. There was this one time, Lucy was so frustrated she almost tried to shave my hair off."

Lisanna giggled, her heart light. She held out a hand on Natsu's hair and ruffled it.

"Such a shame she didn't. Fairy Tail would have lived with one less impossible hair color."

Natsu growled in mock anger and returned the favour by ruffling her hair. "Speak for yourself! You have white! All over your head! It's like you're ancient or something!"

"Hey! Don't mess it up! I need it for my photoshoot later!"

Laughter rang through the office for the first time that morning. She opens her eyes lightly, having them closed earlier, and sees his stupid smile. Her own dampens when she still sees the hint of somberness from their talk. Lisanna realizes that he, even though doing these things with her, Lucy would still be the one who sits on the front seat of his mind.

But that doesn't matter, she insists on her mind. She's going to take any she could.

They were too distracted by one another's hair to notice the door opening, a blonde clad in maroon suit, and and a matching skirt, sporting two cups of coffee, with a pretty, and little hopeful smile walking in.

"Hey, Natsu. I brought some-"

They were too distracted to see her stumble a little as she processes what she sees.

And they were _still _too distracted to see her step out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

* * *

**AN.I know, I know. Sorry for this. XD **

**Give me love guys. I dreadfully need it.**


	9. Chapter 9

A blonde haired beauty slouched on her chair, neatly arranged paper work at the side of her table. The pen rolled back to her hand, only for her nimble fingers to flick it away again. Her lips parted to give way for a sigh as the pen eventually fell off the table and flopped to the ground.

She was bored. Her eyes strays to the papers she had compiled an hour ago. She curses herself for finishing them earlier. She ponders if she could visit someone, anyone right now. Her mind wanders to Levy, but she shuts down the idea as fast as it came. Levy was on a business trip. She won't be home for a couple of weeks. Calling her wouldn't be idealistic since she knows during these times, Levy would have her nose stuck on her computer, only to tuck it away after she finishes her report. That or her eyeballs finally gives up on her and blow off. Lucy should know since that's one of their similar qualities.

She sighs longingly, her head plopping down onto her Mahogany desk. She misses her best friend.

Usually during this time, Natsu would have been her company, giving her reckless smiles and sweet nothings as she tells him he should finish his papers before Erza hunts for his head, but the events yesterday didn't exactly make them in best conditions at the moment.

Darn it, she misses her boyfriend, too!

Thinking back, she admits what she did yesterday was extremely stupid on her part. She wasn't really thinking straight when she did what she did. She was angry, frustrated beyond compare, and she was border line jealous. So when she saw Natsu from the window approaching the door yesterday, she acted upon impulse.

Admittedly, she was sorry for her rueful actions yesterday. But she also has to admit the sadistic pleasure of seeing his face twisted in fury when she acted her play. But that pleasure went to downright guilt when he slept on the couch and left for work before she even woke up. She still has mixed feelings about the coffee he left her, though (she felt giddy when she saw it, nonetheless).

Then, became absolutely ashamed of her actions when she saw the withering bundle of lilies on their door step. The thought of Natsu and flowers were absoultely divine. Needless to say, she repeatedly hit herself on the way to work (and earned a few strange looks from strangers) while making a mental note to apologize as soon as she enters Fairy Tail.

Well, that _had _been the plan. But as soon as she came face to face with the door and was reminded of her shameful actions yesterday, she made a bee-line to her office and locked herself in her quarters to rot.

Well, she _is _rotting now.

She tips back her chair, rolling its wheels back and forth. The guilt is gnawing at her chest now. What she did yesterday just proved to him that she was a bad girlfriend. What was she thinking?

With a sigh, she stands up. She picks up her phone from her desk and calls her assistant and orders her to bring her two coffees.

Three minutes later, her coffee arrives. She reaches for one of her tiny drawers to pull out a sachet of tabasco sauce.

Might as well fix this thing. Natsu's stressing himself, too. She knows. Whenever they have fights like this, Gray and Gajeel ends up on her door step with a passed out- drunk Natsu with lewd drawings on his face.

She giggles at the memories as she makes her way out of her office, holding the caffeine in her hands.

She smiles to herself as she walks through the hallway and into the elevator.

She hums as she takes one sip on her coffee. The metal doors give a delightful 'ding' and opens. She walks out and continues her humming as she sees the door of his office.

She can't wait the baffled look on his face! She can already see him. Brooding in his desk, then becoming impossibly elated when she brings him his coffee with his hot sauce.

She holds back a smile.

_Why was she mad at him, again?_

She reaches for the knob, twirling it with her gentle hands. Her heart jumps a little when it opens.

"Hey, Natsu I brought you some..."

Her smile crashes to the ground.

_Oh, now she remembers._

* * *

She watches as they both ruffled each other's hair, both having large smiles on their faces. Lucy sighs, and nods her head.

She should have known.

She took a step back and gently closed the door again, her lips tainted with a bitter smile. The same thing happened back at the court. Her, wanting to patch things up because she feared he would be feeling down, only to find him not even thinking about them at all. Her chest felt as if it was down in the gutters.

Had her shoulders always weighted this much?

She turned to her heels, to head back to her quarters. To rot. Again.

Surely Erza would still have some papers for her, busying herself with work might just take her mind off of him. Maybe after that, she would finally have the chance to call her bestfriend. Talk her lungs out. Same old.

She was hardly for steps away from the door when it bursts open.

"Lucy?" She gasped silently and snapped her head back to see him there. His coat on his hand thrown to his back with a regarding gaze, followed by Lisanna, freaking pretty as ever even with her hair slightly out of place, looking at her curiously.

She turned to face them completely, though she couldn't meet their gaze, prefering to staring at the floor instead as she bit her lip.

She feels so small under their eyes. Why does it feel like she was the one who didn't belong? Why does it feel like _she _was the one who was always by his side?

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" He says.

Well, that was certainly rude. Here she is, with two cups of coffee, ready for reconciliation and he asks her what she was doing here, not even minding to give her a greeting or anything when he was the reason of it all. And now, she's standing in front of Natsu and Lisanna side by side. It felt like she barged on someone else's home, caught red handed.

"You brought me coffee?" He asks again, this time she scoffs. The nerve of this guy.

"No. These are for me and Loke." She lies through her teeth.

He smiles smugly at her, crossing his arms to his chest. "In here? Last time I checked his quarters was two floors away."

She anticipated that response. She was smart, dammit! "I didn't come here for him. He wasn't in his office so I went to Gray, I was going to ask him where Loke is."

Take that! Gray's room was only two compartments away from Natsu's. It was believable. Ha!

She watched smugly as his face slips into a frown, his eyes blazing as his arms fall down to his sides. She takes the pride that came along with the sight of his gritting teeth.

"Fine." He states firmly.

Not one to back down, she replies wittily. "Fine."

"Great! Go have fun with that Lion headed bastard. Lisanna and I were just leaving anyway!" He retorts, grabbing Lisanna's arm, and stomping away.

_'Oh, that's just great! '_

"FINE! Have fun then!" She shouts back as their figures disappeared to the corner.

She grits her teeth, gaze still from where they disappeared.

"THAT DARNED BASTARD!" Of course she just had to squeeze the life out of the styrofoam cups. "Owww! Hot! Hot! Hot! owww..."

She looks at the two former cups of coffee on the ground, coffee spilled everywhere. (Shit! She stained coffee on her new cotton blouse!) and she snaps.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! IT'S YOUR FAULT STUPID! STUPID! STUPID JERK! YOU CONIVING-!"

_"Lucy Heartfilia, Mrs. Fernandez is requesting for your- Ma'am?! What are you doi-?" "Lucy! Come here immediately! You are to report here directly in my office immediately! And for goodness's sake, stop stomping on those cups!"_

Her eyes finds the security camera on the corner and winces.

Well, that was embarassing.

Damned jerk!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia plops down on her couch in a manner that would have caused her dear father to faint. She sighs heavily as she places the ice cream tube beside her and reaches for the remote. Maybe T.V. would take her mind off of him.

Her eye ticked as her hand comes in contact with the remote. Well, her bandages, actually. Who ever said Erza could perform first aid was an utter fool, seeing she can barely move her hands since Erza enveloped it with two packs of bandages. Each.

She sighs again, forgetting the remote in favor of flopping back to the couch. She lifts her heavy coated hands for inspection. Despite the cruelty of it all, she finds herself smiling.

Erza's a really good friend. Lucy came to the office, heavily prepared for hours and hours of scolding, only to be crushed to Erza's chest the moment she entered the room. She aided her hands (even if poorly made) and took no notice of the offence Lucy had made on the 13th floor. Instead, she asked her what was bothering her.

Lucy smiled bitterly then. She, even with all the love Erza had showed her, couldn't confide her worries. It was petty, afterall and she wouldn't understand. After all, Erza was the only girl Jellal had put his attention to. She wouldn't know the pain Lucy was bearing. Maybe she would just get disgusted if she finds out Lucy was jealous of _Lisanna_.

Depite herself, Erza didn't push her. She only nodded in understanding and told Lucy she was there if she ever needed a friend.

Lucy's really lucky, to have met friends like her.

Well, no matter how great of a friend Erza was, doesn't mean she was a great nurse as well. Her hands were sweaty, and she really doesn't know if that was good for the burn. It still aches and she feels it's better left exposed. Lucy tries to take off the bandages. But darn, it was tough! Well, Erza tended on it. Go figure.

It would have helped if one of her hand wasn't burned.

Maybe rubbing them together would loose the bandages.

She rubs her hands together in hopes of freeing her overly suffocated hands. But after a few hard rubs, it still won't come off. An unlady-like groan grumbled it's way to her lips as an idea struck her.

Well, she really didn't have a choice. It was either that, or let her hands die. Well, can't risk the latter. She's still holding onto her dream of being a writer. She needs her hands for that. Or maybe, she could just dictate the words and Natsu could type or write it for her. It's pure genius!

Oh, wait. They're still fighting.

Okay, now she really considers her idea. No biggie. She just have to bite the bandages off, is all. Reluctantly, she lowers her head and locks her teeth on the stubborn bandages. If only her father were here to see this. He would surely have the heads of her proper etiquette mentors.

She tries to pry the knots out of them, wiggling her head as she went. She wonders how this must look like. Probably a starved blonde dog fed with its favorite chew bone. Well, that was a disturbing image. Good thing she was alone.

Laughter rang through the air and Lucy curses herself silently for jinxing it. She turned her head to find her boyfriend leaning against the door frame, laughing his jerky ass off.

"Hhoe lhowng hawve you veen there?" She blurts, mouth still in her bandages. It served to further rile more laughs out of him.

She growled, finally releasing the bandages and tucked her hands in her lap indignantly.

"You shoulda seen your face!" He bursts, pointing a weak finger at her direction and a hand on his stomach.

Her eyes strays away from him, mouth forming a pout. "It's not very funny."

"Trust me, it is." He says, voice finally showing somberness.

She gasps when she finds him kneeling in front of her, his hands gently taking off her bandages.

"What happened?" He asks, gentle as his hands. She wills herself not to blush at the sight of him, cradling her hands, as if they were very much fragile. And it certainly takes a lot of her will power not to glomp on him as he glances up at her, with his sharp onyx eyes illuminated with the television's lightening. "Well?"

She finally snaps out of her beautiful trance, flushing as a knowing smirk forms its way to his lips.

"Oh..." She sputters, "what did you just say?"

The way he hides his prideful grin was almost comical, and she wanted nothing more than to hit herself for being so lost on him while she was the one who declared war. Well, it wasn't exactly easy to resist this man's charms. Going on two straight days without a single kiss from him was surely taking its toll on her.

He clears his throat in an attempt to hide the quirk on his lips and asks again, "I was asking what happened to your hands."

"Oh." The memory of her beating the life out of those styro cups in the middle of the hallway flashes and she turns her face before he sees it heating up in embarassment. "Might have been burned."

Curious to his silence and lack of teasing laughter, she looks back at Natsu as he takes her other hand and repeated the same process. This time, she wonders why his face lost its playfullness from her obvious display of ogling. His face looked downright thoughtful. As much as she liked how he looked the way his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth closed into a thin line, she prefers his goofy look she came to love. It suits him more.

"How'd you get back home? You can't drive like this." He says finally after a moment of silence.

Blinking at his questions, she shrugs effortlessly. "Erza."

It wasn't the question she had thought he would ask. She thought, disappointedly, that he would ask if she had delivered Loke his coffee, since that was where they left off. Anyone could drive her, so why would he even ponder how she got home?

Sometimes this man just didn't make any sense. She watches him as he rolls the final bandage away, noting how his tense shoulders (she hadn't even noticed at first) relax as he sighs... in relief?

"I thought you were with Loke." Ah. So that was it.

"No, we... he said he had someone to meet up with today." It was true. That was the reason she didn't bother calling him all day. She suspects it had something to do with the new receptionist. Loke, and his womanizing ways...

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"So, you were home early..." She says hesitantly, shifting in her place "Thought you'd still be with Lisanna."

He shugs, carelessly. "She said she has a photo shoot or something."

"Oh."

"Here. Done."

She was certain heart skipped a beat when Natsu gently brought her soft red-ish hands to his lips. God, did she miss those lips.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." She breaths, looking down at his pink mane.

He throws a wearily grin at her, but darn it, it was enough to make her melt. "I know."

Opening her mouth, Lucy was about to come up with another complaint when she feels her stomach rumble, her reply instantly dying on her tongue. She watches as his weary grin turns into an amused one, his eyes going down to her stomach teasingly before turning to her again, eagerly waiting what she was going to say next. "And I can't still use my hands. They still hurt."

"I know." He replies, snide eyes challanging her, and Lucy tries to keep herself from kicking him all the way back to FT. Because then, noone would be able to feed her.

She decides this battle was hers to lose.

"And I want to eat that ice cream." She murmurs, pouting.

"I know."

"..."

He grins mockingly, eyelids dropping suggestively.

Darn this jerk! Why was she dating him again?

"Ugh! Okay!" She throws her hands in the air. "Can I borrow your hands?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Jerk! I swear when I-"

"Then I guess you don't really need my hands." He dares to stand up and walk away!

"Oh for the love of- Okay! Please, _oh please_, Great Dragon Demon King Natsu Dragneel, may I please ask you the favor of feeding me le ice cream?"

He easily turns to her again with that cheery grin, walking back to her and plopping to the couch beside her.

"Well, since you're likely to starve to death, I'll grant you your wish!" He says, grabbing the tub.

"Arsehole." She mutters silently.

His grin only widens as he takes a spoonful of the frozen dessert to her lips. "Less talk. You gotta eat up, Lucy."

"Im'a- mmph-" She squirms as he shoves another spoonfull on her mouth. Brain freeze!

"What? You want more?" Shove. "Here!"

"Natshuu!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lucy, it's not good to talk with your mouth full. Where are your manners?" He taunts, grinning mockinly as he scoops on the ice cream and bringing it to his mouth.

"Hey! That's my ice cream! Get yours!" She whines as he licks the icecream off of the spoon.

"Finders keepers." He shrugs, though his eyes glinted playfully.

"You didn't find it, buster! Hey! Stop eating it! You're gonna finish it!"

"Showwy, Lushh. It'sh mhine nohw." He says, eating directling from the tub now.

"Oh, that is it!"

Time stopped for the both of them for a moment.

She doesn't know why kissing him was the best solution she came up with, but she sure as hell wasn't regretting it. Not when the sensation of his warm lips (yes, warm even though he had been eating ice cream) was over whelming her senses completely. And not when she hears the clomp of the empty tub of ice cream hitting the floor as he places his hands on her hips while he deepens their kiss. For a moment she forgets all her insecurities, all her fears of dejection and all her worries and lets herself be lost in this gorgeous man.

She smiles as she hears him make a sound of content against her lips. Deciding to seize this moment, she wounds her arms around his neck, careful of her still burnt hands and shifts comfortably against him. She feels his hand worm its way up her back to press her more against his chest. She sighs happily before pulling away from the kiss. Natsu's eyes glinted possessively before he took her lips again.

This time, she was sure she wasn't going to be the one to pull away.

But darn it, the phone just buzzed between them.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! But here it is guys! I tried to make it longer than usual since most of you guys had been asking me to. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the longer-than-usual-chap. And don't forget leaving a lovely review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Groaning mentally, she curses all technology as the phone continued to vibrate, sending a direct halt to what could have been a heated make out session.

Why couldn't he just throw that darned phone out a window when they were making out?!

It would've made life so much easier.

Just as she starts to relent, since he most likely would like to answer the phone, Natsu pulled her closer to himself, ignoring the annoying ringing on the background in favor of continuing their kiss. She gasps as he starts deepening the contact just as the phone ceased to ring.

She chuckles mentally. 'That's right. Talk to the voicemail. He's mine tonight.'

She gasps again, surprised this time, mixed with a chocked laughter as he used her temporary distraction to tickle her sides.

"Pay attention to me, Lucy." He murmurs against her lips, his own quirked with amusement.

Lucy opens her mouth, pulling away just enough to make coherent words for her witty reply when the phone started ringing again, replacing her light mood with irritation.

Pulling away defiantly this time, she glared at Natsu. "Ugh! Will you just turn off that damned phone of yours when were having an alone time! Please?!"

He blinks at her. Twice.

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he grins at her wearily. "Uhh... That's your phone."

She blinks back at him.

"What?"

It takes her two seconds to get herself together and scramble to her feet, searching for her (apparantly hers) phone. She swats him aside, looking under the fuscia throw pillows, following the source of the constant vibrating.

"Here it is." His voice sounds defeated when she looks up at him holding out her phone, an irked scowl on his face. She smiles lightly at that before she takes it from him, mindful not to strain her mildly burnt hands and plops back to the couch beside him.

Answering the phone, Lucy tries not to laugh at the pout on her boyfriend's lips.

"_Hime_."

Diverting her attention from him and his adorable form, she turns back to her phone.

"Virgo?" She suddenly felt light. It was such a nice feeling to hear her friend's voice again. Lucy winces when she suddenly remembers all the cusses she had been spewing on her mind when the phone kept ringing. "It's so nice to hear from you."

"_You may punish me for not calling earlier._"

Smiling fondly, Lucy knew that was coming. "I'm not going to punish you, Virgo."

_"Hime," Virgo starts again. "I assume Loke-nii-san has informed you that he was requested to come back at the manor."_

Nodding, she hums in agreement, relaxing her tense shoulders against the couch. "Yeah, he told me that. Something about his job on my father's latest project, right?"

_"That is correct. Unfortunately, the date for the project presentation was recently moved two weeks your father also requests your presence. He wishes that you come with Loke as soon as possible."_

"What?!" She splutters, shooting up from her relaxed state. In the corner of her eye, she sees Natsu give her a confused look.

_"You may punish me for informing you in such a short notice."_

"No- I wasn't- What about my job? I can't just up and leave!"

_"Capricorn would personally have that taken care of. For now, it is a must that you be here before Saturday."_

"B-But!"

_"I must return to my duties. You may punish me for ending the call."_

The call hung up.

Natsu watches with mixed feelings as his girlfriend, eyes wide and jaw-dropped, collapsed on the couch once again, groaning as she went. He waits for a full minute before he decides that he should go check up on her and see if she's in a coma or something.

Shifting closer to the wasted blonde, he poked at her cheek playfully."You alive in there?"

Amusement crept into his lips when she whines suddenly, "What is he thinking?! I don't even know what the damned project is! And it's Thursday! That means I need to catch the early train tomorrow!"

Scrunching his pink eyebrows, he asks, slightly wary on the subject of transportation."Catch the train? You're leaving?"

Sighing, the blonde sits properly, looking at him sternly. "Yeah. My father has this project planned with Loke. I heard they've been planning on it for the past month. I guess they're preparing to show it to the board."

"What do you have to do with all that? Last time I checked you said you're done with your dad's business."

She regarded him with a defeated look. "Yeah, but it was me who went on all those business parties. Papa's project must be in need of investors for him to ask for me. Negotiation is one of my specialties, after all."

Despite the topic, Natsu gives a humoruos snort. "No kidding. I think that's how you got me."

Giggling, she shakes her head at him, standing up. "Anyway, I guess I'll start packing."

Following her as she stalks off to the bedroom, he asks, "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not really sure. Virgo didn't really say much. Just that I needed to be there before Sunday." She shrugs as she opens one of her many drawers.

"Who're you going with?" He regarded skeptically. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to call Loke." Bingo.

"Wait, Lucy." He calls out, before he can think about what he was going to do. She turns back to look at him. "Can I come with?"

Lucy only blnks at him.

What did he just say?

"I-I mean... since I've never really talked to your dad about us and I really don't want you going there alone-"

"But Loke's coming with me."

"I know. But just for good measure."

She stares at him for a moment, before she smiles at him, stepping closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck, pecking his lips. "What abot FT?"

He grins at her, holding her form. "I just came back from a business trip and took care of three different potential threats and got a partnership with Saber. I think Erza won't mind if I take a leave to take care of my girlfriend."

She fights her giddy smile with a bite on her lower lip. Sometimes this man just knows how to push the right buttons.

A flash of silver hair and blue eyes dissipates the tingly feeling on her chest slightly.

"What about Lisanna?" She says, her voice suddenly small.

Natsu gives her a wary look. "What about her?"

"You promised to accompany her until she gets used to living here again, right?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and she was suddenly afraid he was going to call it off. She promises mentally that if he did, she'd kick him to the next century. But all the tension left her when he flashes her his thousand watt smile.

"Yeah, well... I think I need to _accompany _you more. Lisanna could wait."

The sweet smile she gave him followed by an equally sweet kiss told him the world was perfect.

* * *

**So sorry if this took a month to publish. School's been hell. And I barely had time to finish this before I go about preparing for midterms. Ugh! I'll try to start up the next chapter and hopefully not take another month before publishing it. Thankyou for staying with me and my rather frustrating chapters. **

**I promise Natsu's not off the hook yet and he's definitely going to have the spotlight for the next few chapters.**

**Replies to some of our comments: (I finally made it. Yay!)**

fangirlsweg **: I'm really glad you like jealousy fics! I do too! But its hard to find any, so I made one myself. haha. (scratches neck sheepishly) I'm really glad you liked it. **

Secret person**: Thanks so much for reviewing and loving this story. I feel so giddy.**

guest **:Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for a month. But here it is! And I hope you enjoyed it!**

Guest: **Well, that's one thing I think we have in common: We both think this fic is stupid. But I think my other readers like it, that's why I'd continue it no matter what. Thanks for reviewing though.**

clea: **It really warms my heart to know that this fic makes you happy. I hope this chapter does too!**

AnonymousStalkerFriend** : awww.. I think your reviews are the best, though! Thanks so much for reading it.**

RageOfPhoenix: **(*.*) ?**

Kimbaleigha : **Nope. Good guess though. ^^V**

ArtGirlLullaby: **I don't know if you're reading this but, YES! that was exactly what I wanted to be Lucy's reaction, as you probably read in this chappie (if you are still reading this, though). So thanks so much for giving me an idea! (T-T)**

WCDragonS. : **uhhh... Thanks... I guess... **

FutureMageOtaku99: **That makes me really glad. Here's an update!**

Xtremefairy: **Well, they did continue it, for a moment. hehe . sorry for that. And thanks for reviewing!**

Rainbowpoptartcat: **Yay! It's not! ?(*v*)/**

TitanFanLove101: **Sorry 'bout the phone thing. I hope this makes up for it.**

OgaxHilda: **Uhmm... I'm going to try and do a better job, I guess? Thanks for your honest opinion, though.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, come on, Natsu," she chimes, her voice alight with amusement as she runs her hands gently against his back. "It's just two more hours. We'd be off this train before you knew it."

Two more hours.

Two more dreadful hours before he could finally climb off of this demonic machine. He groaned, sprawling back to his position by the window. Opening his eyes to the view of blurred version of trees, his nose scrunched, feeling his stomach churn once more in nausea. Natsu quickly decided his eyes were better closed if he wanted to save what was left in his stomach.

Man, he could think twenty four ways he would rather spend his morning. One of them was him tucked in bed with his beautiful girlfriend, a hot cocoa on their side table as they watched morning cartoons.

Another was him, eating Gray's socks. Yes, he would rather eat Gray's sock than spend another minute in this train.

He let out a groan again, shifting to his side to face Lucy. He hears her giggle before he felt a lithe finger poking his left cheek. Probably because it looked puffy.

"Your face looks puffy." He hears her mutter, continuing to bounce her finger at his cheek. A wave of sudden fondness crept to his chest as he feels her pointer finger stop in favour of caressing his face instead. A slow thumb cared for his cheek, her palm a cool sensation against warm skin.

Without opening his eyes, he placed his much rougher hand against her small one, halting its actions. Gently, he trailed it to his lips, savouring its soft texture and the scent of her vanilla body wash. Sighing contentedly, he opened his eyes again, deciding her red-tinted breathless face looked far better than the trees the train had passed by.

Shifting once more so that he could face her thoroughly, he opted his other hand to brush the few blonde locks that fell right on her eyes before letting his hand rest on her right cheek, copying what she have done to his. Natsu watched as her lips quirked up and her honey doe eyes light with pure emotions.

Natsu wondered if his eyes looked the same.

It probably did, if not more pronounce.

The mood was right, and those who passed their compartment must have _seen _the light atmosphere, Natsu was sure he was going in for a kiss...

"You guys do know that I'm right in front of you."

...if not only there was this painful reminder that they were not alone.

The mood snapped in an instant, his nausea coming right at him with vengeance.

The last thing he saw was her beautifully horrified face before his stomach lurched painfully.

"Natsu! My shoes!"

This was the last time he was going to share a compartment with Loke. Ever.

* * *

The trip to Lucy's house was quick. Their only stop was at the nearest department store with Lucy complaining she would not step on her father's doors smelling like puke, other than that the trip was swift and smooth.

Before he knew it, Natsu was standing before a massive manor, the land extending far than he could see. Sure he had been through a couple of large houses, but this still baffled him.

He cast his gaze beside him, finding Lucy already looking at him, her lips quirked up in amusement.

"This is your house?... Cute."

She chuckled, opening her mouth to reply, but before she could, a bunch of people came bursting out of those humungous doors, tears in their eyes as they pushed through the blonde, effectively pushing him aside.

Natsu only blinked confused, looking forward only to see Lucy swarmed with unfamiliar faces.

"That's the major reaction whenever she comes home," He heard Loke chuckle beside him. "You could say she's the princess in these parts, loved by all who sees her."

Natsu snorted at the word 'princess', recalling the image of said _princess _chewing off a ruffle a bandages with her bare teeth only the day before.

"Loke! It's so nice to see you!" His gaze focused on a fairly large woman, her hair drifting in a gray color, dressed in a plain apron armed with a gently wrinkled smile. Natsu could tell the fondness in her eyes, and wondered if she had taken care of Lucy before, her eyes were very kind like his girlfriend's.

Loke stepped up to the older woman, offering a similar smile. "It's nice to see you, too, Spetto-san. You look lovely as always."

The woman nudged him playfully, a sly look covering her face. "Finally brought home the prize, eh?"

"What prize?"

"Oh, don't be modest, finally being our Lucy-sama's lover is not something to be modest about."

Natsu blinked. "Wha-?!"

"After all those years of chasing her, you finally turned her heart." The woman chimed gleefully. "I always knew you were meant to be together. And I am very sure her father would be happy about this."

Before Natsu could retort, (and trust me, it would not be done with gentle words) Loke placed an arm on his shoulder as if to tell him not to speak.

"As appealing as that sounds. How ever did you come to that conclusion, Spetto-san?" He replies.

"Well, Lucy-sama mentioned she was here with her boyfriend so I had to assume..."

Loke had the gall to chuckle. "As lovely as all of that sounded, I'm afraid I was not the one who stole her heart." He says, mildly pushing Natsu.

"You mean-" Finally connecting the dots, Spetto turned to Natsu, a horrified look on her face (Natsu wasn't sure if it was because of her mistake or if it was for the idea of Lucy dating him). "Oh, I apologize for my mistake, I did not mean any offense! I didn't notice your presence before."

What? She really didn't see him literally beside Loke?

"Natsu, this is Miss Spetto, she was Lucy's care taker when we were young." Loke began " And Miss Spetto, this is Natsu Dragneel-"

"-Lucy's boyfriend." He finished, still somewhat irked but did try a forced smile (he was still hoping to get a good impression).

"It's nice to meet you, Master Dragneel." The woman bowed lightly, "I hope you excuse me for earlier, it is just surprising to see Lucy with a man we do not know. Our princess usually dismiss new faces, so we all assumed that she'd be with someone she knew from she was a child. You must have been a different one to catch her eye."

"No biggie. It's all good." Natsu grins at her, dismissing his earlier mood.

Before the woman could walk away, three servants all alight with sly grins, grins Natsu didn't trust, crowded Loke.

"You sly dog! You never told us you finally got her!"

Natsu's jaw finally hit the ground.

Oh, this was going to be a loong trip.

* * *

**So, I know it had been months... long tedious months before I updated, and when I did it was a short one. So, yeah, most of you must be readying your tomatoes by now. **

**But before you throw that red orange veggie at me.. hear me out!**

**... Wait. I got nothing. *Sigh* Okay. Fire it up.**

**My replies to you reviews (honestly I forced my writer's block to go away because I wanted to reply to your reviews so badly. Thanks for those who reviewed! You got a chapter out of me!)**

Trollala.X : **I hope the train part satisfy a bit of your nalu hunger. **

Guest : **Here's update! Thanks for reviewing!**

FutureMageOtaku99: **I'm not tearing up. Really not! I'm just sweating through my eyes! Waaa! Why you have to be so sweetttt!**

Guest: **Thank youuu! I'm soo glad that someone is faithfully sticking through this story! You guys makes the hours of writing this worth it!**

PoptartEmpress: **Haha. Knowing Natsu, he'd probably mess up again. (not hinting anything. hihi)**

fangirlsweg: **Nope! Still not off the hook! Lucy would make sure his rueful actions would be dealt with... (probably with love, since I ship Nalu to the moon and back.)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmn? Okay… No, it's fine. Go enjoy yourself… I'd see you soon… kay. Bye."

Hanging up the phone before placing it on top of her coffee table, she watched as her lithe fingers traced the glass adorning the frame once again. Her lips ghosted a smile as her blue eyes traveled the photo she had always adored.

Bright onyx eyes with his ever so childish grin gazed back at her, along with her very own blue ones, filled with reckless gleam of mirth. They were both smiling at the camera back then, unaware, not even having a clue of what the future held for the both of them.

Back then, as they both grinned at the camera her sister held, he was just a boy who had an arm on her shoulder, his other hand forming a peace sign, clad in his usual red shirt and baggy pants with his ever so constant scarf around his neck.

And she was just a girl, still much like herself today, blushing like a fool as she tried her best not to stutter at his close proximity.

Back then, he was just a boy claiming love was only for sissies.

And she was no more than a girl who fell in love with her best friend.

* * *

"_But why?!" He exclaimed, they had been going on about this for about three hours, and though she was tired of repeatedly explaining, explanation more detailed than the last, she still couldn't bring her cheery smile down. It was just so cute how he against he is about her studying abroad._

"_For the last time," she says calmly, turning around with a box filled with her shoes in her arms, "I am going. And that. Is. Final. "_

"_But whyyyyy?" he draws out, slouching against her door frame. "You could study here in Mag Uni with us!"_

_She giggles at his exasperated face. He was just too cute sometimes._

"_Natsu, Natsu. You know I would love nothing more than to be with you guys. But you have to understand that sometimes we need to put down some things down to know its been my dream since we were young. I've strived so hard to get this far. And it finally paid off!" Her eyes gleamed as she tried to contain her exitement. Smiling at his stoic face sheepishly, Lisanna hesitantly turns away from him to tape her box. "I'm not gonna back out just because you told me to."_

_He was silent for a while. Cutting the excess packaging tape, she waited for a response silently. Waiting for another short moment, and maybe getting a little anxious, Lisanna was about to turn to him, afraid she had somewhat hurt his feelings by her words, when he had manuevered his way to her and turned her around by her shoulders. _

_Heart thumping on his firm hold, she felt her face burn as she faced him. _

"_Na-"_

_She was greeted by that heart stopping grin of his, and she suddenly felt her words die on her tongue instantly._

"_Yosh! It's decided then."_

"_Wha- what is?"_

"_It decided." He says, much more gently. "Chase your dream, Lis. We'll be right beside you if you needed anything."_

_Lisanna blinked at his determined face, from his adorable pink hair, to his fiery eyes, to his strong jaw. _

_She felt her heart thump once again, as a question nagged at the back of her mind._

_'Why... why was he glowing?'_

_Lisanna watched, still dazed, as he stepped back a little, turning to her pile of empty boxes in the corner, and muttered something about helping her pack._

_"Hey, I'm gonna grab some scissors downstairs. 'kay?" He says before getting up to leave._

_She stood still, just as he left her, heart about to jump out of her chest._

_Gently, her hand came up to her chest, her other one coming up to her lips in realization._

_"I... I fell in love with him."_

* * *

Caressing the glass once more, Lisanna sighs as she puts it back to her table. Striding to her bed before plopping down gently, she hides her face between her palms.

"I'm such an idiot." She whispers to herself.

Why him? Out of everybody, why was it him she had to fall for?

Why did her traitorous heart had to pick him?

A flash of his bright grin crosses her mind as soon as she started sprouting her questions, and she chuckles silently.

Why _wouldn't _it be him?

From his bright personality to his mischievous ways she had grown with, and cared deeply for, it was obvious why she fell for him.

He was a sprout of life, an off-spring of the sun, and the very essense of the warmth of summer.

He was everything she dreamed of, someone she aspired to always be next to her.

Natsu was the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

_Glancing one last time to her now vacant room, she feels a deep sense of satisfaction mixed with a tinge of longing._

_When will she be in this room again?_

_Pacing to her bags and cases by her door, she smiles gently._

_"It would be worth it."_

_"Lisanna," The soft voice of sister broke her trance. "It's time. The cab will be here soon."_

_Tearing a little, she runs to tackle her sister in a hug. _

_"I'm going to miss you, Mira-nee."_

_She feels the light touch of her sister's hand on her hair and she suddenly doesn't want to let go._

_"Me, too. Always." Mira gently ushers her away to wipe her tears. "Now, you can't be sad today. You're finally one step closer to your dreams."_

_"But-" _

_"Shhh." Her sister offers a gentle smile. "Smile, Lisanna. You're much prettier when you smile. Now, come on. Natsu and Happy's downstairs."_

_Nodding silently as her sister pats her back, she promps herself to return to her cheery personality. She is going to regret it if she spends her last day with them mourning, after all._

_He was slumped against the couch with Happy on his stomach when she finds him._

_"Natsu! Happy!" Both owner and pet perked up when they heard her voice._

_"Finally! I thought you were never going to leave your room." He says, stretching a bit as Happy jumps off his stomach._

_"Now, that wouldn't do, would it?" She giggles. "After all, that farewell party would go to waste."_

_Natsu returned her grin. "Now, we wouldn't want that. Mira and Erza's tag team on preparing isn't something I'd want to go to waste." He shudders a bit from memories._

_She laughs again, slapping his arm light heartedly. _

_"Com'mon! That metal death trap is almost here!" He prompts, taking some of her heavier bags._

_"It's a cab, Natsu." She teases, as they head to the door, Happy trailing behind._

_She glanced at him, just in time to see his face scrunch up in thought."Cab-shmab. It's a moving vehicle. A metal death trap for me."_

_"Whatever you say, Natsu." She breathes._

_Her brother and sister stood side by side when she steps out of the house. _

_"Mira-nee... Elf-onii..." She drops her bag as soon as her heart drops upon seeing the bittersweet smile on their faces._

_Lisanna runs to tackle them in a hug. _

_"Lisanna..." Her sister sobs to her, while her brother almost looks constipated as to not to cry._

_"I love you both so much. I'll miss you."_

_They basked in one another's warmth. Both older siblings not wanting to let their precious sister go._

_"Call me always, okay. No matter what." Her sister says, her voice shaky._

_"Be a man!" She lets out a watery laugh as she embraces her brother again. "I'm going to always miss you, Lisanna." He says more gently. _

_They part hesitantly when the cab parks on their block. _

_"I'm going to call as soon as I get there." She says before turning away._

_"Go." _

_She nods, turning to the cab. It took all her will power not to look back at them. She couldn't. If she did, she was sure she was never going to be able to leave._

_Natsu was already loading her bags when she nears the cab._

_"You're all set." He says as he closed the trunk. _

_She only smiles back at him. _

_"Don't tell me you're thinking of backing out." He says when she remains silent._

_Lisanna shook her head. _

_"No, I... I just wonder how much is going to change when I come back." Rubbing her arm sheepishly, she smiles at him. "I wonder if I'd still know this place as much as I do now."_

_"Pfft. That's easy!" He cheers. "When you come back, I'm personally gon'na tour you all over town. I'm not gon'na leave until we visited all the nooks and cranny of Magnolia."_

_"Promise?" She bit her lip hard. She was not going to cry again._

_"That's a promise!"_

_"What if you get yourself a hot new girlfriend?" She teases, shifting the mood. " Are you still going to tour me?"_

_He balked at the thought, just as she predicted._

_"Pshhh! Me? Get a girlfirend? Only Gray is sissy enough to get into those things. But I'm manlier than your brother."_

_"What if you fall in looooove, right Happy?" Petting Happy, she smiles at his irritation._

_Stomping his foot indignantly, he turns to her. "The hell?! I'm never going to fall in love!" _

_A beep from the cab halted their exchange._

_"I guess that means goodbye."_

_Nodding his head, he looks at her seriously. _

_"Lisanna, even if I did get a girlfriend," Her heart clenches at his words "I'm not saying I will. But, IF I did... after you come back we'd still be best friends. No matter what."_

_That was the final straw._

_She rushed back to hug him. _

_"Goodbye, Natsu."_

_Back then, she didn't know she'd lose him in more ways than one._

* * *

A soft buzz broke her train of thought. Looking up, she glances back to her phone before grabing it from the table.

It was a text from Natsu.

_Hey Lis! I forgot to tell you Wendy's gonna bring Happy over. He misses you too. And I needed someone to look after him for a while. You don't mind right? Tnx._

She blinks tiredly at the message.

Sighing, she decides to call him to take instructions on Happy.

His phone rang once, twice, thrice, and then some more.

_Hey, this is Natsu Dragneel, and if I didn't get to answer, it just means I'm busy. But you probably know that. Hehe. Or maybe Erza finally killed me... Fuck. Please send an ambulance! I don't want to die yet! I'm still gonna beat Gray, Erza, Gildarts and Laxus. I can't die if I still haven't done that!... And maybe marry Lucy someday. Maybe have a couple of kids. I'm gonna name one Igneel._

_Natsu! What are you sprouting?! Don't save that! _

_Hehe. I'm gonna save this._

_Nooo! Don't-_

_Beep._

His words rang into her head continuously.

_Marry_?

Granted, from their tone. it did seem like they were just having a good time and not at all serious, but for Natsu to even mention that...

Her eyes drifted to the frame once again, her heart clenching tightly.

Heartbreak tasted bitterly on her tongue.

Was she really out?

Was she out of the game?

_Is her fairy tale really over?_

Sighing heavily, her chest constricting tightly, she puts her phone back down.

Raindrops knocked gently against her window. Her eyes tiredly focused on the pitter patter of the rain trailing steadily on the glass.

Yes, it was raining back then too. She almost sobs at the memory.

Yes, it was exactly the same back then.

It was the same feeling, the same pain. The same heart break.

* * *

_The door opened harshly, the cold December air with small drops of rain pushing through the small entrance._

_Lisanna closes it hastly, shrugging off her coat and shutting off her black umbrella before settling it off near the door. _

_The heat of her apartment insantly creeped through her clothes. As familiar as she was to the cold and rain, it wasn't something she really was fond of._

_Walking to her bedroom, she threw her handbag at her table as she plops down her bed._

_It's been three years now..._

_Three years since she's been here. And although she's been contacting everyone from home, lately it seemed that so much has changed over there. _

_For one, Gray managed to get himself a girlfriend._

_While it was weird to imagine the picture of the matured, composed Gray wih someone, she was genuinely happy for him._

_She was also very happy that her sister finally got her cafe shop done, and from the looks of it, their business was going great as expected._

_Her brother also got a new job as a gym coach on a local highschool. She giggled at the picture her sister sent. _

_It was her brother in a red and white patterned shirt, muscles practically bulging out, as he seemingly screams at the panicked faces of jogging freshmen students. _

_Lisanna could practically hear his familiar phrase._

_Her smile fainted. Their lives were going on without her._

_It was like she's been ripped out of their story book._

_It was hard not to feel lonely when it was like this. Cold, silent, alone in her room, miles and miles away from everyone she loved._

_Her eyes trailed to the photo frame beside the one with her brother and sister._

_Natsu..._

_His name still brings warmth to her entire being._

_She wonders what he was doing. It's been months since she has last heard from anyone except from her siblings._

_She didn't blame them. She was just as busy as everyone, and she was very thankful that everyone still had time to contact her every once in a while._

_The first time she exchanged messages with him since she left, he was going on with how 'awesome Magnolia University was, and she was very free to come back.' _

_It still made her smile._

_The second one was about one of his idiotic, if not a bit evil, pranks to his forever enemy, Gray._

_She had tears in her eyes, laughing at the picture of Gray with pink hair ._

_The ones that came after that were that of his adventures. _

_Just the same ol' Natsu Dragneel._

_Then, after a few months of not sending emails, (she recalls, it was the period she had been pulling her hair out in stress, adjusting and all that) that he sent her a message a bit different than the others. _

_A bit different than his mostly self centered stories._

_This time, he had been telling her about someone he met at a random park, someone that treated him lunch when he was penniless and starving and then kicking him for something he said._

_Someone a bit weird but really nice. _

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_The blonde girl with gleaming brown eyes looking beyond the picture, to the person holding the camera. Her eyes were warm even with a little playful annoyance swirming in them._

_Lisanna felt a flag raise the moment he sent the picture._

_She teased him a little, saying he gained a new pretty friend. _

_His reply of 'Yeah, she's prettier when she's not tryin'.' resulted her a night of squirming in her bed thinking of the statement over and over again._

_The ones that came after that, after a few months, he had been telling her about how he this girls are so weird because they take forever to get ready. Because _Lucy _takes so long to get ready, so he misses a part of the football game they talked about. But then, it was still fun, because he got to see her trip on her own shoes as they ran away from the man he took a foul ball from._

_And then he sends her a few annoyed messages that he almost got his face ripped off ,scrubbing. He didn't know permanent pen were that hard to erase. Because Lucy decided it was time to prank him, but didn't know the right way to. Mixed the temporary ink to permanent one. It was still fun though, he says, because he got her back when he threw her on the fountain when they went to buy stuff to erase the marker. _

_That message was fairly short. She suspects he just remembered to reply to her since she sent him a dozen of unreplied 'hey how's it going?'._

_Most of the messages that came after that, his seldom messages, included some people at Fairy Tail, Happy and mostly him and Lucy._

_Him and Lucy..._

_Lisanna drifts her eyes away from the frame. Shaking off all thought that came with it._

_It was that time of the year. The time everyone was free and could call her._

_She abruptly gets up and takes her laptop from her desk before plopping back down. Instantly, she gets a video call from her sister._

_She answers it without a second thought._

_"Merry Christmas Lisanna!' Her sibling bellowed. They were both dressed in warm red and white clothings, eager smiles decorating their faces. The background was noisy, as it always was, cheers from the cafe rang through her speakers._

_She felt her own smile forming on her face._

_"Merry Christmas Mira-nee! Elf-onii!" She says back at the camera. Her sister turns the lens around, and she was granted to see the entire cafe, crouded as people raised their mugs and stayed true to the merry seaon. "It looks fun in there."_

_Her sister turns the camera back on her. "It is! I wish you could be here with us."_

_"Is that Lisanna?" A familiar voice asked. "Hey! It is you! Long time no see kid."_

_"Merry Christmas to you too, Laxus." She smiles teasingly as the broad man walks to her sister's figure, wrapping an arm around Mira._

_"Did he say Lisanna? Hi Lisanna-chan! Merry Christmas!"_

_"Levy!" Her excitement rises as more familiar faces turns to her. "Merry Christmas!"_

_"We haven't stayed in touch for a while."_

_"We haven't! You need to tell me the crush Mira-nee told me about"_

_She watches as Levy's face boil in mortification._

_"Mira-chan!"_

_"Oh, you need to admit you two have chemistry."_

_"Wha-!"_

_Lisanna laughs heartily at them, Cana joining for a side comment, approved by Erza, and then Jet and Droy whining, then Juvia and Gray._

_She didn't know how everyone seemed to gather infront of Mira's lenses from a single conversation._

_She laughs loudly, and it seemed to get their attention. "You guys never change, do you?"_

_They all smile at her. "Of course not. Hope you have fun over there." Her sister says._

_She nods at her, watching as everyone slowly gets back to their business after sending their greetings._

_Laughter and happiness rang through the walls, it was all too nostalgic, and Lisanna felt she was going to book the fastest ticket back home if she sees more._

_"Mira-nee. You could go enjoy your party, I need to rest anyway. I just came home from my classmate's party. I'm pretty beat."_

_Mira blinks at her. "But you haven't seen everyone yet, and the night's still young."_

_"Could you please pass them my greetings? I really need to go."_

_"Alright, I'd tell Natsu you-"_

_The doors bursting open sounded through the entire room._

_"Merry Christmas losers!"_

_A tiny gasp escaped her lips. _

_It was his voice._

_"My, my. It seems Natsu's arrived."_

_Her sister shifts the camera to him, and for the first time this year, she sees him again._

_There he was, standing at the entrance, a proud grin on his face._

_He's changed so much. It seems he's gone taller, body more broad, and he was much more handsome than before. _

_Lisanna's heart thudded at the sight of him._

_"N-Natsu..."_

_His head turns, and she almost suffocates as his playful look gives way to an unfamiliar expression, the emotion shown in his face was something she never saw before. There was just so much passion, a hint of maturity, so much warmth in his onyx eyes, she could feel it all the way here, and just so much... love._

_"Lucy."_

_Her trance shattered instantly._

_"Wh-what?" She realizes just now that he didn't see her, and was looking at someone Elfman covered from the camera. _

_Her sister ushers Elfman aside,and Lisanna finally gets a view of her._

_Just a few feet beside him was a girl... a lady, with beautiful golden locks braided into a neat fish tail, clad in a simple yet elegant maroon dress that ended right above her knees, looking straight at Natsu with expression just like his._

_She watches just in time as Lucy places a hand on Natsu's cheek, and then nods warmly at him, as if agreeing on a silent conversation. He leans into her palm, before taking it as he leads her deeper into the cafe._

_"Mira-nee... were they... are they a couple?"_

_Her sister looks back at her from the scene. "Oh, Natsu and Lucy? No, they're just always like that. Just a bit... clingy on each other. It's nothing new really."_

_"Just the fact that they're totally head over heels for each other." Cana butts in again, a bit drunk. "Oh, but that's not new at all too"_

_Mira hisses at Cana silently before turning back at her with a smile. "They aren't a couple, just very good friends."_

_She nods silently, "Tell him I said hi. Bye, Mira-nee."_

_She closes her laptop the moment she said her goodbye._

_She couldn't take it anymore._

_She couldn't deny anymore, couldn't deny that there wasn't anything between them. _

_Lisanna simply couldn't fool herself anymore._

_One glance was all it took. One simple glance was enough._

_Bitter reality slapped her hard._

_Natsu Dragneel, her first friend, her first love, was no doubt in love._

_She cried that night, loneliness and simply heartbreak crushing her down._

_His most recent message of 'Merry Christmas, Lisanna' and a plain 'guess who has a girlfriend?' displayed at her phone, the only lighting against her dark room._

_The only companion of her sobs were the pitter patter of the rain._

* * *

One drop, then two, then five and then more, her hand cupped the rain as she leaned on her window.

It was still cold, but bearable than before.

It was still silent, but not as lonesome as before.

It was still painful, but not as crushing as before.

She smiles at the small pool in her hand, she didn't like the rain.

But that was before.

* * *

**Just a little feels for you guys. A summary of what Lisanna had to go through. (I teared up a little when I wrote it.) Please no hate! I love this girl and this is my way of explaining why I picked her for this story than some random OC.**

**It's a little dark than usual, but hey, we need these ups and downs!**

**I really want a feed back on this. I'm testing the waters so tell me what you think! Anything will do!**

**Useless fact: I listened to Taylor Swift's 'White Horse' when I wrote this. **

**Responses to all you beautiful people!**

OgaxHilda**: You're gonna see more of that the following chapters. Gihihi.**

waffleham**: *Gulp* Can you just throw me waffles instead? (I like your username!) Thanks for reviewing! Hugs!**

semi-absorbed**: Thanks for actually reviewing the very first chapter! It meant a lot! Also, I made this fic because I love love love jealousy fics, and not so much on those who make Lisanna a totally different character just for the sake of drama. But some plots are really good so... Going back, I'm going to get the story back on track the next few chapters. don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!**

RageOfPhoenix**: Do you really think so?! *Squeals* Thanks so much! TT^TT**

SingingAngel327**: Her ya go! Hope you enjoyed!**

PoptartEmpress**: *Smiles deviously* You may or may not be right. Wait... is that a good thing, or a bad thing?**

MichelleDzl**: Thanks so much for reviewing! Here's a chapter! Yay!**

fangirlsweg**: I'm back! I really missed you, my ever so loyal reviewer! (I'm not being creepy!I swear!) And yes! Natsu is gonna be in one heck of a ride. Hihi. Payback's here. I knew that kiss (almost kiss) would troll you guys! I'm a bit evil after all. Thanks for reviewing!**

ArtGirlLullaby**: I am! And here's another chapter! *throws it on your screen* Enjooooooyyy! Feel the angst.**

WCDragonS. **: Oh but we're not even beginning!**

**And for those who favorited/followed: Here's free hugs!**


End file.
